Sleepover
by DarkNightShadow54321
Summary: Ryuga Ginga Sleepover...this can't turn out well... One-Shot Rated T for a bit of curseing


**AN/**

**Hi, I'm a new author and so I decided to try a shot at writeing my own storries so I came up with this. Since I'm new I need some friends as well so PM me if you feel like being friends.**

**I don't own anything but the plot.**

In all my years of being an all powerful dragon emperor I will never forget that night being the scaryiest one of my life.

Scareing the all power dragon emperoer? You might think its ghosts or zombies or something coming to life from a horroe movie but no…it was a sleepover.

I was sitting on a Hagane's couch for a sleepover. How I got in to it? Lets just say in involved Hagane+chainsaw…..

He sighed as he grabed some popcorn off the table. Ginga went to go rent a movie and I was stuck here alone.

I once again sighed and decided to to use the bathroom.

_Where was it again?_ I tougth to myself and got up.

I open the door to a random room and my eyes to this veary day will never forget what I saw.

I was in a huge pink room with lollipop wall paper. There was I big heart shaped bed with the word 'Princess' on the sheets. The bed was surrounded by an assortment of stuffed animals and a lavender dresser filled with random bottles and cosmetics.

"so do you like my room?" a familler voice bhind me said.

I turned around to see Hagane himself wearing a baby blue night gown with white horses on it.

_WTF?!_

"lets do each other's hair and makeup now!" he squled and before I could regestier the words, Hagane had me on top of a cherry red stool and was figeting with my hair.

I opened my mouth to argue but before a single cure left my mouth a sharp sting was felt on my ass and I passed out.

I don't know how long it had been when I finally woke up but when I did I was in for a hell of a surprise.

Hagane was standing over me with a huge grin and a mirror.

I glanced it to the mirroer and I was shure I was gonna pass out again.

My hair was messily tied in to a bunch of purple sparkley hair clips and half of it was PINK! To make matters worse my head pice was replace with a green and yellow tiara.

I ws getting ready to kill Hagane when I noticed he put make-up on me as well. My eyes were both horribley shaded with purple on one side and blue and pink on the other. Hevey and shaky eyeliner were also on my eyes as were ruby red lipstick and blush.

Just as I was about to punch him, he inconnely said "you can do me now"

I suddenly gained an eveil smirk and reached for a pair of siscorss.

After about 30 minutes of work I do say I did pretty good. Hlaf of Hagane's head was shaved off and his face was painted with every color on the cosmetics pallet.

I held up a mirror and braced my self for endless crying but all a got in return was…..

"I LOVE IT!"

I imeadely started sweatdropping and inching away from Hagane but before I could, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the TV in his room.

He put on a random CD and sat down next to me.

I started to get exited because Hagane promised me a horror. movie but when the my little pony theme song started to play, I glared at Hagane.

"I tougth you said we were going to watch a scary one" I tell him, rolling my eyes.

"It IS scary…..i mean look at the flying horse!" he replies and shutters at the screane.

"its called a peguses" I tell him facepalming.

"whats a peguses?"

I anmie fall.

"how do you not know what a pegeasuess is…I mean its YOUR bey sprit!" I ask shocked at this idiot.

"we can't all b genesises" he says while crossing his arms.

"forget it" I mumble and turn back to the TV trying to forget the night.

I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up to see Hagane sobbing loudely next to me.

I don't bother to ask him whats wrong, knowing its probley something from his stupid movie.

"ready for dinner?" he asks suddelley and I nod.

"whats for dinner?" I ask and Hagane puts on a grin a little too big.

"I made it myself" he proclaims and runs towards the kitchen.

_Oh joy _I think to myself sarcasticlay and fallow the red-hed.

I walk in to the kitchen and I am hit with a terrible smell.

At first I think Hagane cut the cheese or something but then I see greene fumes coming from the table.

_Oh no…_

Shure enough it was what looked like a mixture of barf and shit.

"Its ready" he says with a smile and sit down.

"what is it?" I ask hesitnet to even toch it.

"oh just a little of this and a bit of that" he replies and put a generous helping of his barf casserole on my plate.

"try it!" he says and shoves a spoon of it down my mouth.

I close my eyes and chew, but surprised to see that its not that bad.

"whats in this?" I ask takeing another bite.

"flour, salt, water, garlic, chesse, dog shit, cauli-" he was inturped by me spiting all of my 'dinner' on his face.

I instantly turn green and run towards the bathroom and spend the next hour pukeing my guts out.

When I finally come out Hagane smiles at me innocently and give him a death glare.

"lets paint our nails now!" he says out of the blue.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I suddenly wake up and sigh. It was all a dream…just a dream…..

"Ryuga…." Someone next to me mumbles and turn around.

I look to see Hagane, still in his blue night gown.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH " I secram and a crash a hole trougth the wall not careing if I was on the fifth floor or not.

I ignore my broken bones and run back to the Dark Nebuala bulding and shut the door to my room.

"hey ryuga, whant to come to my room for a sleep over?" Yuu asks suddenly walking in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO"

**So what did you think? I hope you like it and please review if you get a chance.**

**NightShadow**


End file.
